dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Emotes/Quest
This page lists all Emotes that can be obtained as a reward from certain Quests. Bontarian Battle Standard (/bontastandard) * What it does: Your character smashes down a standard with the Bonta emblem and a pair of Bontarian wings extend from your character. * Location: -33,-56 - City Centre (Bonta), Bonta * How to acquire: Complete the The Exorcist quest given by Amayiro. Brakmarian Battle Standard (/brakstandard) * What it does: Your character smashes down a standard with the Brakmar emblem and a pair of Brakmarian wings extend from your character. * Location: -26,36 - City Centre (Brakmar), Brakmar * How to acquire: Complete the [[]] quest given by Oto Mustam. Cry (/cry) * What it does: Your character bursts into tears. * Location: -1,2 - Amakna Village, Amakna * How to acquire: Complete the Ghost-on-Ghost Action quest given by Charlie Endstown-Smisse. Facepalm (/facepalm) * What it does: Your character smacks his face with his hand. * Location: -4,-24 - Lousy Pig Plain, Cania Plains * How to acquire: Complete the Laughing Matter quest given by Wittika. Flaunt Shield (/shield) * What it does: Your character lifts his shield above his head. * Location: 0,0 - Amakna Village, Amakna * How to acquire: Complete the Like A Puppet on a String quest given by Captain Amakna. Flowers (/flower) * What it does: Your character presents a flower. * Location: -1,2 - Amakna Village, Amakna * How to acquire: Complete the Canny Balls quest given by Charlie Endstown-Smisse. Hands on Hips (/hips) * What it does: Your character puts his hands on his hips. * Location: 1,3 - Amakna Village, Amakna * How to acquire: Complete the Where Did the 7th Company Go? quest given by Rish Claymore. Kiss (/kiss) * What it does: Your character blows a kiss with a little floaty heart. * Location: 1,0 - Amakna Village, Amakna * How to acquire: Complete the quest (it does not appear in your quest book): # Take 1 Crab Pincer to Don Rouann at 1,0. # Answer Don Rouann's questions correctly, you may have to choose the "More" option to get to the right answers, which are: ## "Say that the Question is stupid!" ## "It Depends." ## "Well Don, it depends on the day, the context, the couple..." # Talk to Don Rouann during the Secret Hour, which is between 00:00 and 01:00 DUT. Kneel (/kneel) * What it does: Your character kneels. * Location: Your Class Statue - Astrub City, Astrub * How to acquire: Complete the Astrubian Rumours quest given by the NPC at your Class Statue. Laugh (/laugh) * What it does: Your character points and laughs. * Location: 10,-12 - Astrub Meadow, Astrub * How to acquire: Complete the Barnaby in Space quest given by Ben Kneehill. Refuse (/no) * What it does: Your character will cross its arms and then shake the index finger in a 'No' motion. * Location: -1,2 - Amakna Village, Amakna * How to acquire: Complete The Ascension quest given by Charlie Endstown-Smisse. Rock, Paper, Scissors (/rps1 /rps2 /rps3) * What it does: Your character plays rock, paper, scissors. * Location: 2,-1 - Amakna Village, Amakna * How to acquire: Complete the quest (it does not appear in your quest book): # Take 1 Hazelnut to Clairvoyant Squirrel at 5,21 (You must have 1 Secrets of the Squirrel Language in your inventory to be able to talk to it). # The first conversation has only one answer. In the second, choose "Givik ink hizilnik". The squirrel will accept certain other items (Boar Snout, Arachnee Leg, Blue Larva Skin, Mushroom), but these will not advance the quest. Only Hazelnut will advance the quest. The third conversation, again, has only one answer. # After you have given the Hazelnut, you should see a "Perceptiveness" icon at the top of your screen. # Proceed carefully to Grizmine, who is upstairs at 2,-1. Entering combat of any kind will cancel the perception effect, which means you will have to return to Clairvoyant Squirrel and give another Hazelnut. # Play Paper-Rock-Scissors with Grizmine until you win. You will always win on the first round, 50% on the second round, and then either 100% (with perception) or 0% (without) on the third round. Category:Emotes